The present application relates to semiconductors, and more specifically, to techniques for forming semiconductor structures. Fin field-effect transistors (FinFETs) are used in state-of-the-art complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) devices. Gate-all-around architectures, such as nanosheet technology, are an evolution of FinFET devices with a device channel comprising one or more layers of nanosheets. Each nanosheet has a vertical thickness substantially less than the width of that nanosheet. Gate structures may be formed above and below each nanosheet.